Muffle
|baseID = }} Muffle is an Apprentice-level Illusion spell and one of the enchanting effects in . With a base casting cost of 144 magicka, casting the spell renders the caster's footsteps completely silent. The spell lasts for 180 seconds (396 seconds when dual-cast). Invisibility Because the Dragonborn's footfall can be heard by enemies while invisible, Muffle is useful when combined with it. Using both spells while sneaking makes the Dragonborn almost impossible to detect by others, unless they bump into them or perform an action. The Dragonborn may also be detected when entering a scripted scenario like meeting with a courier or any other character that engages in dialogue with them. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 88 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Farengar Secret-Fire sells this spell at Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *Drevis Neloren, of the College of Winterhold sells this spell when the Dragonborn reaches level 25 Illusion. *Calcelmo sells this spell at Understone Keep in Markarth. *Wylandriah sells this spell at the Mistveil Keep in Riften. Enchanting This effect also appears as an enchant capable of being obtained by disenchanting apparel with the effect. This effect is only available with randomly generated vendor items and found items and does not include unique items. Muffle as an enchantment always possesses the full magnitude of the effect, so using the smallest soul gem available when applying it to an item is advised. Uniques Ebony Mail, Shrouded Boots, Ancient Shrouded Boots, Cicero's Boots and Nightingale Boots are all unique items which come with a special unique variant of the spell, Muffle. These passive enchantments bear half the effectiveness of the spell version or normal enchantment, reducing sound from armor by 50%. Location Items with the Muffle enchantment are random and can appear on any vendor that sells boots. It is, however, unleveled and extremely rare. More enhancements become available as the Dragonborn levels, giving Muffle greater competition, and thus, making the chances of finding Muffle increasingly rare at higher levels. There are no fixed locations for a disenchantable item with Muffle. However, after completing the last special job given by Delvin Mallory, Vanryth Gatharian, will appear in The Ragged Flagon. His shop has a counter with pieces of equipment: enchanted armor (owned) and enchanted boots. There is a chance for the enchantment on the boots to be muffle. If the enchantment is not muffle, it will change when the cell is reset. Trivia *This magic spell seems to increase the Illusion skill abnormally fast, which is indispensably useful for power-leveling. *This spell is also more effective than the Sneak skill of Muffled Movement which only reduces noise by 50%, not 100%. *Despite the name, it does not silence the sound effect created when the Dragonborn walks or runs. Bugs * Trying to cast Muffle in both hands (not dual-casting) at the same time with not enough magicka to cast both spells will waste all of the caster's magicka and only perform the spell in one hand. *When casting, there is a chance that the spell will not consume the amount of magic listed. It will show the appropriate cost while the casting is held but will refund upon release. *This spell can be cast non-stop by using the mystic tuning gloves. *When held in the right hand with any one handed weapon equipped on the left, the weapon may attack instantly. *There is a chance that Muffle becomes a permanent active effect. This is probably caused by casting it indefinitely when using to level Illusion skill. Appearances * de:Lautlosigkeit es:Amortiguar it:Attenuazione ru:Приглушение шагов Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Effects